1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to entry doors. More particularly, the present invention concerns a theft-proof device that is operable to illuminate hardware (e.g., the handle) of a door and is removable for use as a flashlight. That is to say, the inventive door illumination device illuminates :the door hardware and has means to allow the device to be removed from the mounting surface when the door is openxe2x80x94to allow the device to be put to other illumination usesxe2x80x94but prevents the removal of the device from the mounting surface when the door is closed.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Those ordinarily skilled in the construction industry will appreciate that door handle illumination devices are commonly used in industry and in many households. However, there are many problems associated with conventional door handle illumination devices. For example, door handle illumination devices are traditionally fixed to the mounting surface so as not to be removable from the mounting surface. That is to say, the only use of traditional door handle illumination devices is to illuminate a door handle associated near the devices permanent, fixed location. This is particularly problematic in household applications, wherein it would be beneficial to have an illumination device that could both illuminate the door handle and be easily removed from the mounting surface to provide other illumination uses (e.g., a flashlight to illuminate a dark house during a power failure). Removability of door handle illumination devices presents another problem involving ease of theft or vandalism. That is to say, because door handle illumination devices are typically located near an exterior door handle, if the device is easy for the user to remove from the exterior mounting surface, thieves and vandals can easily remove the device as well.
Responsive to these and other problems, an important object of the present invention is to provide a highly effective door hardware illumination device that can also be put to other illumination uses (e.g., a flashlight). That is to say, an important object of the present invention is to provide a door hardware illumination device that is both easily removable from the mounting surface and operable to illuminate when not associated with the mounting surface. Another important object of the present invention is to provide a theft-proof removable door hardware illumination device. That is, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a door hardware illumination device that is both easy for the user to remove from the mounting surface when the user desires to put the device to other illumination uses, and yet virtually impossible to remove from the mounting surface when the user does not desire to put the device to other illumination uses (e.g., when the user is not at home and the door is closed).
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention concerns a theft-proof removable door hardware illumination device comprising a base, operable to mount on a mounting surface, a door hardware illumination assembly operable to provide illumination, and a case supporting the assembly. The case and base are removably interconnected in such a manner that disconnection of the case from the base requires movement of the case in a disconnect direction that is at least substantially parallel to the mounting surface. The case and base cooperate when interconnected to prevent movement of the case in a direction generally perpendicular to the disconnect direction.
The device is further presented in combination with a door assembly including a door frame, a door hung on the frame for movement into and out of a closed position, and hardware selectively securing the door to the frame when the door is in a closed position. In the combination, the case and base are removably interconnected in such a manner that, when the door is closed, disconnection of the case from the base is prevented by interengagement of the case and door assembly, and permitted only when the door is open.
In this respect, it will be appreciated that the door hardware illumination device is both easy for the user to remove from the mounting surface when the user desires to put the device to uses other than illuminating the door hardware (e.g., as a flashlight once the door is open), and yet virtually impossible for thieves or vandals to remove from the mounting surface when the user does not desire to put the device to her illumination uses (e.g., when the user is not at home and the door is closed).
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawing figures.